


Bring 'Em Back Alive & Unfinished Business

by bisexual_catastrophe



Series: The Soulmates Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, mention of rape/non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_catastrophe/pseuds/bisexual_catastrophe
Summary: BOOK FIVE OF THE SOULMATES SERIESWhen Ketch returns with Gabriel and (Y/n), who were presumed to be dead, Dean is given the opportunity to open the rift to find their mother and Jack.Meanwhile Sam tries all he can to figure out the story as to how (Y/n) is alive after nearly nine years of being dead. Only after the soulmates leave, Dean and Sam must put aside finding Mary and Jack as their number one priority and instead search for their little sister and the archangel.(I do not own Supernatural or (Y/n), the only thing I own is the not-really-romantic subplot.)Warning: This is an entire episode of Supernatural: Season 13 Episode  18 and Episode 20, so buckle up for the matching scenes and incredibly long chapters.Book One: Tall TalesBook Two: Mystery SpotBook Three: Changing ChannelsBook Four: Hammer of the GodsBook Five: Bring 'Em Back Alive & Unfinished BusinessBook Six: Beat The Devil & Exodus
Relationships: Castiel & You, Dean Winchester & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Sam Winchester & You
Series: The Soulmates Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986256
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's some things I want to put out to avoid any confusion throughout the rest of the series:
> 
> 1\. There are 9 episodes total that Gabriel is in, therefore there would be 9 books. However, I don't have that sort of patience, and that's a little freaky for a simple 'soulmate series'. So, some of the books are going to be two episodes at once, which also means twice the length of the books. Also: Due to school, there's going to quite the wait during the books, so... patience please.
> 
> 2\. I RE-WROTE the books! So, I would re-read them to avoid most confusion about what's going to be said. I would rather not have to explain everything through comments or a quick reminder up top on the chapters. So, PLEASE RE-READ THE SERIES!
> 
> 3\. Due to you being a Winchester, you are a vessel. However, you are not one of the main vessels, even though you and Sam are twins. Chuck was like: "Only Sam gets the demon blood, (Y/n) is just gonna be there to see it all." I don't know how or why I did that, but I guess you're just someone who has to choose sides (Like Gabriel and Raphael), but you clearly don't want to choose sides, because you'd most likely kick both their asses for fighting, which happens when Sam and Dean fight.
> 
> 4\. An archangel bond is STRONGER than a regular angels' bond! The 'full bond' is what archangel's achieve while regular angels stop at the 'moderate bond'. As I said before, re-reading the books will help A LOT.
> 
> 5\. SCENES WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM THE REGULAR EPISODES! Please don't mention in the comments that it's super different. Ex. Rowena and Gabriel's relationship will NOT happen. You two physically can't cheat on each other like that. It's NOT POSSIBLE.
> 
> 6\. Another thing about scenes... there will be mentions of physical, emotional, and sexual abuse! There's a shit ton of feels in this book and a bit of the others... so be prepared for that.
> 
> (If you have re-read the books, or you read the edited versions first, the 'full bond' is achieved through sex. With regular angels, they can have sex, but the bond will stay at moderate. I did not explain that in the books, so that's why I'm including this... mostly because a regular angels' bond doesn't matter because Gabriel is an archangel)
> 
> I think that covers everything up, I'll put down any extra information in chapters if it's NEEDED, other than that, everything needed to be said- or written has been written!
> 
> Thank you for joining the flight to the 'Soulmates Series' and welcome to 'Bring 'Em Back Alive'!
> 
> Note: This is the end of 13x17: "The Thing"

Life without their little sister was hard.

(Y/n) brought many things to the Winchester family: excellent dad jokes, a semi-positive attitude in hard situations, drinking people under the table to earn a little bit of extra money, and more importantly: she also managed to keep Sam and Dean together.

In the end, however, the brothers looked at what they've done and deep down were glad she wasn't around to see what happened through the years. There would be tons of scolding, tears, and a few punches landed for all their big mistakes... sometimes, that's what wanted to pull Sam and Dean away from the fire, the memory of their sister.

Mary had taken the news harder than Sam and Dean had. She had been without her little girl for 26 years, and wasn't even there for her death. All she could look at or be told were memories of when (Y/n) was alive, even if they weren't the best... It hurt 10 times more to learn that her little girl had only been taken away because of someone else's tie to her soul.

There was one time when Jack found a picture of their little sister and asked Dean who she was. The hunter nearly strangled Jack, but was told by Sam to back off-- the nephilim did nothing wrong but ask a question. So, Sam explained who she was, and all Jack could do was let it go to not anger Dean further.

What did, however, anger Dean further, was Ketch coming into the bunker with 'gifts'.

The Winchesters held the man at gunpoint, which forced the British man to throw his hands up. "I come in peace..."

Sam scoffed, shaking his head. "Yeah right."

"And, I brought you some gifts." Ketch ducked behind the arch and pulled out to bloodied figures, shaking against the man's touch.

Both brothers' hearts dropped at the sight of the figures. Sam was the first to lower his gun, eyes widening at the sight. "I-Is that...?"

Dean dropped his gun, looking at the bloodied figure on the left. Her (e/c) eyes were half-way closed, but the panic was clear in them. "(Y/n)?" The walls he had put up cracked at the sight of his little sister. She flinched at her name, quiet whimpering coming from her lips.

Ketch pushed the two into chairs. (Y/n) immediately clung to Gabriel, who was equally shaken, but managed to put his arms protectively around her. His face was buried in her neck, like he hadn't seen or touched her in so long.

The brothers approached their little sister, going to make sure she was actually there, but as soon as Sam touched her, (Y/n) flinched back and whimpered again, her mouth quivering.

"T-This... we _saw her d-die_ ," Sam managed out. Tears were freely streaming from his eyes. The image of his twin screaming in pain at the wound in her stomach, her ' _I'm sorry_ '... this couldn't be real. And for her to flinch away from his touch... they're _family_.

Ketch raised an eyebrow. "Or did you?"

Dean stepped away from his sister and her soulmate, glaring at Ketch. "The hell did you do to them?"

"Not me. Asmodeus." Ketch quickly corrected. "The prince was holding them prisoner until I liberated these two." He ignored (Y/n)'s panicked expression at the mention of the prince. "And I understand you need an archangel for a spell, perhaps. Well... what luck."

Sam swallowed any other questions about his twin. "We need his grace."

As soon as the words left the moose's mouth, Gabriel started to scream through his sewed lips, shaking (Y/n) up more. Ketch grabbed the archangel's shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "No, no, no, no. Calm down." Once he stopped moving, Ketch let go. "Nervy." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a glowing blue vial and put it on the table. "Here. Take that. And... uh..." He then pulled out a gold blade, placing it next to the vial. "The archangel blade."

"Why would you... What's the catch? What do you want?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. As happy he was to see his sister, there was something fishy behind this whole ordeal.

Ketch straightened up. "Protection. From Asmodeus."

Dean narrowed his eyes, suspicion reaching his tone and expression. "The one you're working for?"

" _Was_ working for," Ketch corrected again. "But when he finds out that I stole his prize milk cow and toy, well, I imagine he will hunt me to the ends of the earth. So...this is the only safe place I know." (Y/n) flinched again at the word he referred to her as.

Scoffing, Sam eyed the man across from them. "What? Do you think you're just gonna move in?"

Ketch's expression became hopeful. "Dibs on the top bunk?"

"No." "Deal."

Surprised at his brother's remark, Sam turned to Dean. "What?"

"I don't know what the hell's going on here. But if this helps us get mom back," Dean waited for a reaction from his sister, but there was none. Right... she doesn't know. "Helps us get Jack back... then sure." He turned to Ketch, nodding. "Whatever you want." Dean uncocked his gun, then left the room with the British man by his side.

Sam looked at his sister and Gabriel, whose eyes were glued to the floor. "I'll be right back, guys." He placed the gun down and left the room to grab a tool that could cut the wire from Gabriel's lips.

' _Are you okay_?' Gabriel's voice boomed through (Y/n)'s head. He hadn't spoken like this to her until Ketch brought them back together. Without contact for a certain amount of time, they couldn't speak to each other telepathically.

(Y/n) shook her head, flinching a bit at the pain. There was clear panic in her body language, she was still shaking from what took place before. ' _No. No, I'm not. What if Asmodeus comes back? Y-You know what he'll do to me_.'

Before Gabriel could reply, Sam came back in with a scalpel. He pulled a chair closer to his sister and Gabriel. "Okay... Gabriel, can you move away from her so I can...?" He pointed to the wire. The archangel eyed his soulmate, whose chapped lips parted, but nothing came out. ' _It's okay, just for a second_.' (Y/n) allowed Gabriel to move away from her to get closer to Sam, looking away while the Winchester sliced the wire. Once he finished, Gabriel inched back and put (Y/n) in his arms again. "Gabriel, (Y/n)... what happened to you two?"

Dean walked into the library with a ritual bowl and his duffel bag, stopping any further conversations. "All right, let's do this."

Sam's nose twitched and he frowned deeply. "Shouldn't we wait?"

The eldest raised an eyebrow, confused at the question. "Wait? Why? We got everything we need. Everything else is just burning daylight. Come on, let's open this door."

The younger male rolled his eyes. "Dean, we just got (Y/n) back. There's loads of things that need to be talked about."

Of course Dean knew that. His mother and Jack are their top priorities... even with (Y/n) back, their mother and the nephilim mattered. "Sorry, Sam. But mom and Jack need to come home." He eyed his sister. "We'll be back soon, (Y/n)." She didn't react.

Sam didn't question that Ketch was going along with Dean. He had an idea that his brother didn't care whether the other man died or not, as long as they got their mother and Jack back. "If something happens, or the time runs out, then I need you to come save me, and mom, and whoever else, okay?"

He only nodded and put the ingredients together, then held the Seal of Solomon over the spell and began to chant: " _Koth munto notox_." He watched the rift open and Ketch and Dean begin to step through. "Remember, it's only 24 hours."

Checking his watch, Dean nodded. "Okay." Then him and Ketch were gone.

Sam eyed the rift once more, then turned to his sister and the archangel. (Y/n) was in Gabriel's lap now, her face buried in his chest while the archangel's head rested on top of hers. His mind wandered to what had happened that only Gabriel could touch (Y/n), and could only cling to him.

What happened after she supposedly died to end up a panicked and bloodied mess?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Dean and Ketch's scenes will not be shown for the sake of this story. There's a ton of information involving you and Gabriel, and that's gonna be enough.

Castiel was called right after Dean and Ketch left for the Apocalypse World. Sam informed him of where his brother had gone as well as his twin sister and the archangel's return. The ex-angel was quite annoyed when he arrived.

"Dean is in Apocalypse World _alone_?" Castiel asked Sam irritably. They were walking down the bunker's halls to where Gabriel and (Y/n) were. Sam held a silver tray, under it was something he needed the archangel to consume.

Sam raised one of his hands, shaking his head. "Well, he's with Ketch. So, he's not _alone_."

Castiel scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Because that makes it _so much better_." He was well aware of what happened when the Winchesters were last with Ketch, as well as who the British man had worked for.

"Cas, he wanted to go solo," Sam tried, ignoring the ex-angel's annoyed expression.

"And you _let_ him?" Castiel snapped back, glaring at the moose.

The Winchester sighed and stopped in front of a door's arch, facing Castiel. "He didn't give me much of a choice. I even tried to convince him to stay here for a little bit, get (Y/n)'s story out on how her and Gabriel are alive, but he said mom and Jack are his first priorities." He glanced at the door for a moment. "And... Dean's right. As long as he's over there and we're here, we need to be taking care of Gabriel and (Y/n), getting them right again."

When the two opened the door, Sam looked around and flipped on the switch. "Gabriel? (Y/n)?" His eyes fell on the two, who were curled up against each other next to a dresser. His heart fell at the sight of hit little sister... so _broken._

Castiel's eyes widened a bit, but he kept his face straight. "You didn't tell me it was this bad," he lowered his voice to Sam, eyeing the two.

Sam bit down on his lip and looked away. "Well... years of isolation and torture... Asmodeus draining Gabriel's grace... I don't even know what he did to (Y/n)." He sighed and looked back at his twin. "Her mouth wasn't sewed shut like his was when Ketch brought them in... but she refused to speak." He started to move toward the two, gesturing for Castiel to follow. "Here, help me out."

Setting the tray down on the dresser, the Winchester slowly crouched down and reached for Gabriel, who he decided to deal with first. "Hey, Gabriel," the archangel didn't lift his head up until Sam touched him- to which he flinched back into his soulmate, frightened whimpers leaving his lips, (Y/n) whimpered right back, and moved closer to the archangel. Gabriel lifted his head, looking at Sam in fear. "Can... Can I get you two to the bed?" He gestured back and forth between Gabriel and the mattress. Castiel crouched down slowly, taking (Y/n)- who moaned at the loss of contact between her soulmate, as well as the given contact that wasn't Gabriel's. "It's okay, it's okay." Sam repeated the words as he lifted Gabriel onto the bed. Once the archangel and female Winchester were on, they curled back against each other.

Castiel let go of (Y/n) after she was set on the bed, eyeing her and his older brother before backing off.

Sam crouched down, meeting Gabriel's eyes. "Gabriel... it's Sam Winchester. Do you remember me?" The archangel didn't reply, just tightened his grip around (Y/n). "I'm (Y/n)'s twin brother... your soulmate's brother." The Winchester was hopeful that would get a reaction from both, or one of them... but no luck. He felt a bang of hurt, his sister had no reaction to him. "(Y/n)...?"

The ex-angel shook his head, eyeing Sam. "I don't think he does, and neither does (Y/n)." He looked at the female Winchester, who's eyelids were closed as she shook against Gabriel's body. Every time her name was mentioned, she seemed to react badly.

"Remember the video you sent to Dean Winchester and me after you supposedly... died..." Sam trailed off and looked at his twin, who was shaking rapidly now. The archangel was panicked himself, but the only fear he showed in his eyes- his grip was tight around (Y/n) at the mention of their death. "You helped us put Lucifer back in the cage." He smiled lightly, expression hopeful, but Gabriel only averted his eyes, burying his head into (Y/n)'s neck.

Castiel looked down at Sam. "Sam... he doesn't--"

"I know he doesn't," Sam interrupted in a snappy tone. He looked at (Y/n). "And it seems like she refuses to speak..." Sighing, he slowly stood back up, now looking down at the soulmates. "I just... trying to see what's going on in his head. The only thing I've got is that something must've happened for them to be so... attached to each other like this." He remembered the last time he'd seen his sister, how she was glued to Gabriel for not being around for the correct amount of time.

"Alright, well," Sam walks over to the tray and lifts the lid, revealing the tube of grace Ketch had left him. Castiel looked at it in shock as Sam lifted it. "Gabriel's grace... Ketch brought it." He twisted the lid open. "Maybe if he's juiced up, it'll help."

' _Gabriel_...' (Y/n)'s fearful tone filled the archangel's mind. Having been forced to watch Asmodeus take the grace from her soulmate, then use it on himself to power up... the vial brought back painful memories.

Sam crouched down to meet Gabriel's eyes again, slowly inching his hand with the vial of grace forward. The archangel flinched back and groaned, trying to keep himself away from the glowing vial. (Y/n) grabbed the sleeve on her soulmate's arm, seeing he didn't want his grace near him, and tried to drag them away from Sam. The problem with that being (Y/n) was too weak to move them both, and could only whimper in pain.

"Sam, I don't think he's gonna open up and let the 'choo-choo' in," Castiel informed gravelly. Sam swallowed and stood back up, eyeing the ex-angel. "A technique for feeding recalcitrant children." He took the vial from Sam, "I think a little coercion may be necessary. You need to remove your sister from him for this, he may not take it too well."

The male Winchester didn't want to do it, but if that's how Gabriel would take his grace... then that's how it would have to be. Sam slowly took his sister away from her soulmate while Castiel tried to force Gabriel to take the vial.

But the archangel wouldn't have it. ' _GABRIEL_!' (Y/n) cried out in her mind, and let out a hoarse scream, tears immediately streaming down her cheeks as she was forced away. Gabriel thrashed in Castiel's grip, to which Sam let go of (Y/n) to try and help- but the archangel grabbed his soulmate and rolled off the bed, and hid them both behind the nightstand. Gabriel breathed heavily as he shielded them, (Y/n) in the corner, crying and shaking.

Sam sighed, looking at Castiel. Wrong move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual abuse (rape) as well as physical abuse is mentioned.

The two members of TFW left the two alone after that mess. Sam couldn't bare to see his sister like that again. It already hurt him enough that she looked like she had gotten hit by a truck and then some, and that she wouldn't utter a word to him... He didn't even want to think about Dean's reaction...

(Y/n) calmed a bit when her brother and the ex-angel left the room. She still needed time to get used to Gabriel's presence, adding other people to the mix only stirred her anxiety. Years and years of being taken away from her soulmate and enduring his pain as well, it broke her.

After a few hours of leaving the two alone, Castiel decided to come back in the room to check on his brother and the female Winchester. Only when he turned on the lights, he looked around the room to see the walls covered in Enochian. "Sam!" While he waited for the taller man, he read what was on the walls.

Sam ran as fast as he could into the room, halting at the door when he saw the messy writing on the walls. "What is this?" He took careful steps into the room, trying to understand what the hell was happening. Looking at Gabriel and (Y/n), who looked as if they hadn't move, Sam pointed at the archangel. "Did he- did he do this?" The moose approached Castiel. "Enochian?"

Castiel nodded slowly, looking at the soulmates.   
(Y/n) was curled up against Gabriel's chest, her face buried in one of his arms. "It's their story." He paused, and started to read above the two. "Starts with his death... or what appeared to be his death." The ex-angel approached to where the soulmates were, careful not to get too close.

"'Per usual, my brother had double my brawn and half my brains. He assumed the counterfeit me was what vanished that night, and he thought he stabbed the real thing.'" Castiel trailed his fingers along the writing, furrowing his eyebrows. "'The truth is, the thing Luci skewered was a fake. Plenty of fakes to go around... I had (Y/n) do the same, her fake got in the car with Sam and Dean... I made sure the body they burned had fake ashes to go along with it.'" Sam flinched, she had faked her death and lied. "'Everyone believed Gabriel was gone, everyone believed (Y/n) Winchester was gone. We were both free. No obligation to God, Heaven, mankind, hunting...'"

Sam's adam's apple bobbed up and down. All these years, (Y/n) was alive and well... she faked her death to be with her soulmate, to put hunting behind her. Did she feel nothing when they came up with the idea of her death?

"'And so I did what anyone would do with the person they love, find a place to settle down and stay: Moved to Monte Carlo and shacked up with pornstars in the beginning.'" Sam narrowed his eyes and looked at his sister and Gabriel, who didn't move at the mention of what they had done.

Castiel rolls his eyes. "He goes on for uh... quite a while about... wait." He paused when reaching a certain part of the story. "'After a month of being together in Monte Carlo, (Y/n) asked to complete our bond.'"

"And that means...?" They never discussed what went past the 'moderate bond'. (Y/n) refused to say anything about it and would get red in the face when it was mentioned.

The ex-angel turned to Sam. "Archangels have an extra stage of the bond, making it 'full'. It is achieved through sexual intercourse." He ignored Sam's wide eyes and cough. "It shortens the amount of time allowed to be spent apart, physical contact is needed the entire time together, if not... the non-holy being could get very sick, and the archangel would grow to be chaotic." He looked over to (Y/n). "When they are reunited, physical contact is needed as much as possible, and it's needed more and more depending on the amount of time apart."

Sam frowned. "So... that's why she's clinging to him."

Nodding, Castiel turned back to the writing. "Okay, so... Gabriel and (Y/n) were captured and delivered to Asmodeus. 'For years, I knew nothing but endless torture... Asmodeus, once the weakest of Hell's princes grew strong by feeding on my grace. (Y/n) was taken away from me, always to be kept in a different room. I could hear them sometimes, he raped her... over and over again. If she didn't obey, then he'd find a way to punish her.'" Sam gasped, looking to his sister, who was now shaking. "'I couldn't speak to her because we had been apart for too long. I haven't seen much of her until Ketch brought us here.'" Castiel stopped reading and turned around to face Gabriel and (Y/n). "Obviously, his intellect is intact. I don't know about (Y/n)'s."

"Yeah... but why aren't they talking to us? Gabriel's communicated through writing, but (Y/n) hasn't spoken a word or written anything." Sam pointed out, looking away from the two as to not think about what went on for the past years.

The ex-angel sighed. "I don't know. Maybe they can't."

Sam shook his head. "Or maybe they're choosing not to. (Y/n)... she was an open person, spoke her opinion through words and actions. Maybe they think it's safer this way." He looked at (Y/n) with sad eyes.

For such a happy person like (Y/n) Winchester to become so broken due to someone else's hand hit him like a ton of bricks.


	4. Chapter 4

After reading the soulmates' story, Sam insisted on Castiel to try to heal Gabriel, which would heal (Y/n). Though the ex-angel informed Sam that a regular angel couldn't heal an archangel, the Winchester pushed him to at least try.

' _Will it actually work_?' (Y/n) asked through her mind, she didn't want to stay bloodied or all cut up either. And she hated the way Sam was looking at her, it made her feel a bucket load of guilt and an inch of fear.

Gabriel side-glanced at her while Castiel placed a hand on the archangel's head. ' _No. He's not powerful enough to heal me_.' He hated that in order for (Y/n) to heal, he needed to heal first. Curse his Father for that one. ' _I'm sorry_.'

Castiel had his eyes closed and his brows furrowed, trying to focus on Gabriel. "I must reiterate-- it's not possible for an angel to heal an archangel." He frowned further, coming across some thoughts crossing between (Y/n) and Gabriel. "I'm trying to jolt his mind into thinking straight... but it's difficult with both their minds bonded." Finally pulling away with a sigh, Castiel looked at Sam, shaking his head. "Even then, Sam, Gabriel... he and (Y/n)... it's possible they're just lost."

Sam pressed his lips into a thin line, disappointment and hurt reaching his expression. "Even her...? Can you try to heal her?"

"If I cannot heal Gabriel, then I cannot heal (Y/n)." Castiel looked down at the female Winchester, her head was resting on the archangel's shoulder. "His grace is connected with her, her soul is connected with his... with the 'full bond' in place, as well as the 'moderate bond' as well, (Y/n) cannot heal unless Gabriel is healed."

Castiel shortly left after that, leaving Sam alone with his twin and her soulmate. He saw (Y/n) tug on one of Gabriel's sleeves and point with her eyes to the headboard. They were communicating, but neither would speak out loud.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. They weren't going to talk, there was no getting to them. So, he rose out of the office chair and made his way to the door. Stopping right in front of it, hand on the nob, Sam turned around. "Gabriel. (Y/n). You have to dig yourselves out of this hole. Look, I know you guys think it's safer inside: No more torture, no more pain," he watched his sister flinch. "No more expectations... I've been there. (Y/n), you've been down that road before.

"You were nothing like your family either, Gabriel. You sure as hell weren't like your dad. Once again, so were you (Y/n). And just like you two, I got out... Or I-I thought I got out." Sam pressed his lips into a thin line, remembering how he got dragged back in. He slowly stepped towards the bed. "But then... my family needed me. And this is my life. No matter how many times I tried to fight it, this is what I was put here to do." His voice rose to a shout as he pointed at himself, (Y/n) lifted her eyes tiredly.

"This is where I make the world a better place. And... sure... yeah, the apple pie life in Monte Carlo with porn stars as neighbors sounds great- but your family _needs you_. Gabriel, Jack, your nephew, needs you. The world needs you. We need you two." Sam's voice broke as he met his sister's dull (e/c) eyes.   
"(Y/n)... Gabriel... _I_ need you."

' _Gabriel_...' (Y/n) turned her gaze away from her brother and removed her head from her soulmate's shoulder. The archangel kept a straight face as his soulmate stared at him. ' _I can't... I can't talk, Gabriel. Please, talk to Sam._ '

Seeing that they weren't going to answer, Sam ignored the tears about to fall from his eyes, nodded, then turned away to walk to the door again.

"Porn stars." Sam snapped his head back, a hopeful look on his face. Gabriel looked up at the male Winchester. "They were porn stars, Sam." His black pupils flashed blue, and there was a hint of blue in (Y/n)'s iris' at the show of her soulmate's grace.

' _Thank you_...'


	5. Chapter 5

After Gabriel spoke to Sam, Castiel was called back into the room, Gabriel's vial of grace in his hands. He was a tad bit surprised to hear what got the archangel to speak, but neither of the men actually knew it was (Y/n) who asked her soulmate to say something.

Castiel opened the vial and gave it to Gabriel. Sam watched with his arms crossed as the string of grace slid through the archangel's mouth. ' _If the grace helped, perhaps (Y/n) will talk next_ ', Sam thought to himself. But another part of him knew it was all easier done than said...

"Is it helping?" Castiel asked after being given the vial back. He watched with curious eyes as Gabriel moved his head to face (Y/n), who lightly shrugged. ' _I can't feel anything._ '

The archangel set his hands in his lap, keeping one intertwined with (Y/n)'s. This was mildly frustrating to him. "I-I don't know. (Y/n) can't... she doesn't feel anything, and neither do I."

Sam uncrossed his arms when his phone began buzzing. His brows furrowed in confusion as to who may be calling. Just in case, he put it on speaker for everyone to hear. "Hello?"

" _Samuel_." The southern voice filling the the room forced (Y/n) to back up against the headboard, her breaths quickly coming out faster than usual. Gabriel, equally freaked, moved back with her and wrapped his arms around her torso. " _I hope you're having a pleasant day. It's come to my attention that you boys have some things that belong to me, and I'd like them back._ "

Glancing at his sister, who was rocking in Gabriel's arms- Sam chose to lie. "I don't know what you're talking about." He knew that the prince wouldn't buy it, but it was worth a shot anyway.

" _Oh, I believe you do_." Asmodeus countered calmly. " _And I'm gonna give you one chance to return them to me. No harm, no foul._ "

Sam raised the phone to his lips, "I'm hanging up." Bringing it back down, he nearly pressed the END CALL button--

" _Do NOT hang up on me_." The Winchester's thumb hovered over the red button, but did not press it. " _Gabriel and (Y/n) are of no use to you in their current condition. Should you choose to resist me, I shall have no choice but to take them by force_." 

(Y/n) was full on crying, loud whimpers leaving her mouth. " _I will reduce YOU and that sad little bunker of yours to ASHES. You got ten minutes to decide... and now you're gonna hang up._ "

The call ended before Sam could finish his attempt to press the button. He looked at his sister, whose face was buried in Gabriel's chest as she tried to calm down. Her reaction was much worse than the archangels, he couldn't see her react like that again.

Castiel placed a reassuring hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Him and Sam wasn't going to let that happen to either of them... not on their watch...

Not again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your hair is now (h/c) due to hiding circumstances... if your hair is actually brown in real life, you can ignore that or pretend you have a different colored hair now

Sam went straight to warding the bunker after Asmodeus hung up. He'd be damned if (Y/n) was taken away and forced to do things she didn't want to... again.

The soulmates stayed in the room with Castiel for the time being. The ex-angel watched the two carefully, as he'd never seen such a thing before. A full-bond had never happened in Heaven, because none of the other archangels cared for this. Even with (Y/n) and Gabriel broken... he quickly caught that the only reason both were still ticking was because they were together. To seperate (Y/n) from Gabriel, or vise versa, once more would have dire consequences... worse than before.

' _Gabriel... he's going to come back. He's going to take me away again._ ' (Y/n) wavering voice echoed through the archangel's mind. ' _He's going to punish me. I don't want to go back. I can't go back. I can't. I can't. I can't--_ '

Gabriel tightened his grip on (Y/n)'s torso and placed a kiss on top of her matted (h/c) hair. ' _Your brother's doing the best he can to help. I won't leave you again. No matter what._ '

Sam re-entered the room, he was out of breath from the amount of running around he had to do. "Alright, I did what I could to help the bunker's warding, but who knows if it's enough." His eyes fell onto his sister and the archangel. Gabriel was rocking back and forth, a shaky (Y/n) glued to his front- she clung to him like it was the end of the world. For her, however, it was going to be if Asmodeus got a hold of her once more. "How are they?"

"I don't know," Castiel sighed truthfully. He hated seeing his brother like this, he hated to see someone who he had grown on break like this.

Suddenly, (Y/n)'s head lifted from Gabriel's chest, a frown reaching her lips. The archangel lifted his chin from her head- The lights around them began to flicker and break, forcing the rooms around them to flash red. (Y/n) looked around frantically at the loud noise, began to shake and whimper again.

Something was wrong.

The remaining members of TFW quickly ran out of the room, leaving the soulmates in a panicked mess on their own. Walking through the halls with caution, both holding angel blades, Sam and Castiel eyed the wardings, which were flashing... and failing.

Finally, entering the war room, two demons ran toward the ex-angel and the hunter, each taking one of the men. Sam was quick to stab the demon attacking him, having the blade linger as it's eyes and mouth lit up-- only for the other demon to jump right on him and push the hunter to the floor.

Castiel quickly grabbed the demon before it could bring the angel blade down on the hunter, only for the demon to Spartan-kick the ex-angel. Castiel attempted to throw a new demon's balance off by throwing several punches to its jaw- which worked, the demon ending up on the ground.

His attention was snapped to the hunter, who was struggling to keep the demon from stabbing him. The ex-angel grabbed the demon by its suit collar and slammed its head down on the console, then turned the demon around, bringing his hand to its forehead- immediately killing it.

"Thanks," Sam breathed out. The ex-angel nodded, still looking around the room for an answer to what caused this. The hunter's eyes fell on a white suit, and before he could say anything, Asmodeus brought his hand up, throwing Sam and Castiel up against one of the tall machines that was glued to the wall.

The prince wore a grin as he walked down the steps. "Your warding wasn't designed for the likes of me, Samuel." He wore a smug grin as he approached TFW, which he had made sure would stick to the machine they had been thrown into, bringing his hands behind his back. "I've come to claim what's mine."

Everyone's attention snapped to two demons who walked into the room, one holding Gabriel, the other holding (Y/n). There were several whimpers leaving the both their mouths as Asmodeus turned toward the two, approaching them. Gabriel tried to struggle against the grip, wanting to protect and keep his arms around his soulmate, as well as move away from the prince, but he had no such luck.

"Ohhh, I missed you two." Asmodeus turned to (Y/n), a sick smile reaching his lips. "Especially you, darlin'. There's a lot in store for you once we get back downstairs." He reached to touch her cheek, which resulted in a harsh flinch and small cry. "I'mma have to punish you both severely, I'm afraid."

At that, the demons carried the two up the stairs. The prince turned to Sam and Castiel, raising his hands again. "And as for you two..." With a flick of his wrists, the ex-angel and hunter were put through severe pain- shouting and grunting in pain.

' _Gabriel! You have enough grace-- do something_!' (Y/n) couldn't do anything herself, as much as she wanted to. Her anxiety was through the roof, as it always was when Asmodeus was around. She felt helpless.

The archangel turned his head, seeing the fear and hopefulness in her eyes. He _could_ do something. He _will_ do something.

Gabriel's eyes flashed blue. He grabbed his soulmate, apologizing through his mind for the harsh treatment, then tossed both demons over the railing with a loud grunt. He took (Y/n)'s hand in his as they both leaned on the railing for support. Standing on their own took quite the energy to do.

Asmodeus turned around, confused as hell as to why the archangel did that. "Gabriel! What're you doin', son? You know too well what I can do to you-- what I can do to _her_." He was shouting, trying to get the archangel to stop. "I _broke you_!" Gabriel's eyes flashed blue again. "You're _too weak_!"

The archangel rolled his shoulders back, and when the soulmates rose from the railing, they were both healed. Gabriel's wings slowly showed, shadows to Sam, and golden and brown to (Y/n), Asmodeus, and the ex-angel. Once the blue faded from Gabriel and (Y/n)s' eyes, Asmodeus attempted to throw some of his power towards the archangel and his soulmate, in an attempt of stopping them- but Gabriel merely reflected it with his arm.

"Not anymore," Gabriel replied coolly. The anger was clear on his face, but he kept it at bay. (Y/n) couldn't take such conflict, her body may be healed, but her thoughts and mind were all over the place. "Oh- by the way," Asmodeus tilted his head with a confused frown. "I always hated that dumbass suit." He lifted his hand, his eyes glowing a brighter blue as he shot his grace at the prince.

Asmodeus began smoking, soon enough, his body flared up. Castiel and Sam squinted and looked away, as the prince was very much close to them. Gabriel smiled widely while Asmodeus slowly reduced to black smoke.

Lowering his arm, Gabriel grabbed (Y/n) and pulled her into a tight hug. She began to cry, happy tears falling down her cheeks. "It's over, sugar... it's over."


	7. Chapter 7

"W-Woah, okay-- too much information, _slow down._ "

After Asmodeus burned, Sam and Castiel decided to spill everything that's happened through the years to (Y/n) and Gabriel. The archangel spoke for both of them, (Y/n) still not using her voice to express how she felt and things that needed to be said.

"I-I'm not... we're not processing." Gabriel and (Y/n) sat on the steps, a few feet away from where TFW sat. Their positions were exactly like they had been since arriving in the bunker: (Y/n) laying against her soulmate's chest, and the archangel's arms snaked around her torso.

Castiel looked to Sam, who was just staring at his sister. "There's more. Michael wants to come to this Earth, and destroy it... we may need both of your help to fight him."

Gabriel lifted his head, whiskey eyes flickering between Sam and Castiel. "What?"

"Yeah," Sam breathed out, smiling. With this, (Y/n) would be back... part of their family would be together once more. "Welcome to the team."

' _They want us back here_? _A-After we left to be out in the first place_?' (Y/n) shifted in Gabriel's arms, looking up at her twin in confusion. Sure, she was happy to see her family... but after being out for a year... jumping back into the life didn't seem like the best option, or the happiest option.

"Uh... yeah... not so much," Gabriel's eyes flickered from Sam to Castiel. ' _C'mon, let's get you up_.' He lifted (Y/n) up, making sure she was still in contact with some part of his body. "We're thankful for the rescue, and... the redemption ark." Sam and Castiel furrowed their brows in confusion as they watched the stand up. "But... I'm not really a _team_ guy, and (Y/n) doesn't exactly want to be pulled back in. So... we're gonna bounce, 'kay?" He paused again, still trying to word both his and (Y/n)'s thoughts out.

"Hey, it's been, uh... you know... what's the opposite of fun?" He paused, waiting for a response from (Y/n), who may know the word- but nothing came out. "That." They continued to walk toward the bunker's entrance.

Sam looked at them in shock. Family comes first... why wouldn't she stay. "W-Wait, Gabriel, (Y/n)... don't--" he stood up and turned around, facing the soulmates. "You two can't just walk away. If Michael comes here he will _end_ this world."

Gabriel pivoted on his heel, semi-glaring at Sam. "And the last the world was ending, I put my money on you..." Leaning forward, he raised his eyebrows. "I think you can pull it off again." Then he nodded, followed by him and (Y/n) continuing their journey to the entrance.

"We had (Y/n)'s help that time!" Sam protested, slowly growing desperate. At the moment, (Y/n) was turning her back on their family again- something she hadn't done since college.

' _No... I was gone._ ' (Y/n) flinched at the memory and grew uncomfortable. She felt as if Sam was guilt-tripping her.

Castiel stepped forward. "No." Gabriel stopped walking again, trying to keep himself calm. "You cannot turn your back on your Fathers' creation."

 _Oh._ That hit a nerve. (Y/n) flinched again at the growing anger coming from her soulmate-- who was still managing to stay calm. "Castiel," Gabriel turned around again. "My Father turned his back on his creation... Guess it just runs in the family."

Sam shook his head, eyes watering as (Y/n) avoided his gaze. "No... Gabriel- (Y/n)... _please_."

' _Can we leave_?' (Y/n) tugged at her soulmate's sleeve. Looking away again, Gabriel's wings rose to the sky, and they were gone once more.

-

A few minutes passed before the rift opened, and Dean stumbled through.

"Dean!" Sam rushed over to his brother. "Dean- hey, hey--" His hand brushed over a wound, making the younger male frown. "You're hurt."

Dean pushed Sam's hand away, shaking his head and turning to watch the rift close. "No, I'm fine, I'm fine."

The younger male looked at the rift in shock. "Hey-hey... the ri- the rift..." His eyes widened as he looked at his brother. "Where's mom? Where's Jack?"

Looking down at the floor, Dean sighed. "Long story. So... mom and the kid, they're not with Michael anymore. Ketch and Charlie stayed back to try and find them." He took in a deep breath. "There's a Charlie over there, and she kicks ass."

Sam's brows furrowed in confusion, his mind running over who the hell Charlie was. "C-Charlie _Bradbury_?" Dean nodded.

The confusion switched over to Dean as he looked around the bunker, eyeing the bodies. "What's this? Wh-What'd I miss?"

Castiel closed his eyes, then watched Dean look around. "It was a demon incursion lead by Asmodeus."

At the mention of the prince, Dean snapped his head around. "I'm sorry-- Asmodeus got in here?"

"Yeah," Sam gestured to the war room. "A-And Gabriel killed him." A smile was brought to his lips, but it quickly faltered when he remembered what happened right before Dean arrived.

"Gabriel?" Dean repeated. Last he remembered, the archangel was broken and wouldn't speak-- and (Y/n) was there. "A-And (Y/n)..." He smiled. "That's great! So, they're back. Where are they? Where's (Y/n)?"

The other two males turned their attention to the floor, ready for major disappointment. "They just left," Castiel replied gravelly.

Raising his eyebrows, Dean closed his eyes for a moment. "What do you mean 'they left'?" Oh, there was anger in his tone, but it was currently being held back.

"We asked Gabriel- we asked Gabriel and (Y/n) to help us... a-and they both said no." Castiel answered.

Dean looked taken aback. "Gabriel doesn't get to say 'no'-- _(Y/n)_ doesn't get to say 'no'! She's family, and family sticks together!" Pursing his lips, the eldest sighed. "We still have his grace though, right?" Once again, both males looked down at the floor. "Sam?" Desperation leaked from Dean's tone, desperation and hope.

"We-We used his grace to heal him... hoping it would heal (Y/n) too," Sam replied slowly, gulping at his brother's face. "S-So... it's all gone."

Looking up at the ceiling, Dean smiled sarcastically. "So if it's gone... that means we can't open that door again." Sam and Castiel looked away. "IF WE CAN'T OPEN THAT DOOR- THEN I SHOULD'VE NEVER COME BACK!" Lowering his gaze for a moment, smile leaving his face, Dean threw his hands up. "SON OF A BITCH!" His shout made Sam flinch... his older brother very rarely got like this.

"Every time... we get close... it always falls apart," Dean said calmly, though his tone showed clear frustration. "Every freakin' time... and we lost   
(Y/n)... we lost her _again_."

Finally finding his voice again, Castiel sighed internally. "Dean, we will find Gabriel and (Y/n)," he assured the man. "We will."

Dean nodded a few times, lifting his eyes from the floor to the bunker's entrance. "We better."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A lot of feels...

Shortly after (Y/n) and Gabriel snapped away, they stopped at a nice hotel not far away from the bunker. The Winchester was very shaken up on what had just taken place: seeing her brothers again, being able to make contact with her soulmate, Asmodeus getting his flame on... then the Apocalypse World and _her mother being alive_... too much information to take in at once.

Gabriel payed for two nights just in case one wasn't enough. He knew his soulmate was struggling by a whole lot, and she needed a hot minute before the real games began.

"Do you want to get cleaned up first, or have something to eat?" The archangel asked softly, rubbing (Y/n)'s arms in comfort. Her heart was still beating like a weed-eater. For all the trauma she'd gone through... Gabriel _needed_ to be gentle. (Y/n) was still broken.

' _I'm not hungry right now, will you..._?' (Y/n) gestured with her eyes to the bathroom, where a large tub sat. There was a separate shower, but that's not what she wanted at the moment.

Smiling, Gabriel let go of her for a moment. He snapped his fingers, using his grace, and bath salts as well as new clothes appeared. (He had changed their clothing on the way to the hotel to avoid suspicion, but his soulmate felt uncomfortable in jeans and a flannel). "Do you want me with you, or do you want to be by yourself?" Thoughts and feelings crossed through him with the answer but he just wanted to make sure.

Panic at the thought of her soulmate not with her reached (Y/n), and Gabriel immediately regretted asking. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry, you know what I meant. If you want me with you, I'll be with you, okay?"

Gabriel let go of her, then took her hand and led her into the bathroom. They both stripped separately while the water ran, the salts already dumped into the bath. Gabriel stepped in first, adjusting to the size, and when he realized it wasn't big enough for his soulmate to be totally comfortable, he snapped his fingers again- the bathtub stretched out.

"Is this okay?" (Y/n) nodded and shakily stepped into the water, making sure it wasn't cold- which it had been down in Hell. Never warm, never hot... never how she liked it. "Do I need to move?"

' _Please don't_ ,' (Y/n) begged, her body beginning to shake. The loss of contact had seriously affected her, and it pissed Gabriel off. At this moment, his soulmate was as fragile as a china doll. ' _I'm sorry_.'

The archangel raised an eyebrow while he grabbed a washcloth. "What're you apologizing for? As far as I'm concerned, you have nothing to be sorry about."

' _For being... for being scared. I'm a sad excuse for a soulmate_.' (Y/n)'s head was dropped, her hair covering her teary (e/c) eyes. She felt so vulnerable. She felt _weak._ She felt like _nothing_.

Gabriel's hand fell from where he had placed the washcloth, his mouth parted. He placed his hands on (Y/n)'s shoulders and turned her around to face him, then moved his hands to her cheeks, using his thumb to dry her tears. "You are _anything_ but those things. Please don't look at yourself that way, you're _far_ from that." He placed a kiss on top of her head then pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "Don't apologize. Don't say those things. You're perfect just the way you are. I'd have you any kind of way, as long as you're with me." Once (Y/n) pulled away, he rested his forehead on hers. "We _will_ get through this."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the episode "Bring 'Em Back Alive"!!!
> 
> Here we goooooooo

The back streets and alleyways of Central City, Colorado are dark and empty. The only source of light are bright signs leading into buildings and the moon dangling in the sky.

A ginger man wearing a black leather jacket stumbles past a bright sign with an arrow that advertises a liquor store. He's carrying a clear bottle of liquor that occasionally reaches his lips. The taste is satisfying, and that's about all that matters.

The beautiful tune of a Western-type song stops the man in his tracks. The bottle drops to his waist as he looks around for an answer as to where the music was coming from.

" _Fenrir Odensbane_!" The ginger man, Fenrir, turns around at the familiar voice. 

Another man, dressed in slacks, a white button-up, and a black trench coat emerged from beside a dumpster, a golden kazoo between his lips. After revealing himself, the man took the kazoo out of his mouth and pivoted on his heel to face Fenrir.

"Gabriel..." Fenrir drawled out, his Nordic accent strong. The archangel cocked his head to the side and smiled before walking closer to Fenrir. "I assume you're not here to apologize?" He approached Gabriel as well, taking one last long drink of his bottle before tossing it.

Gabriel's smile faltered. "Ya think?" He finally stopped a yard or two away from Fenrir. The left flap of his coat pushed back dramatically, revealing a wooden sword. Fenrir's lips curled into a snarl as a green wolf symbol surrounded his face, and once it disappeared, fangs replaced his teeth. "Now, I vowed to do this honorably," Gabriel rolled his shoulders back and let go of his coat after pulling the sword out. "No gimmicks, no tricks." He lifted the sword and spun it around in his hands. "Just mano... a-mano... and I need to be back for dinner, so let's hurry this up, hm?"

Fenrir growled, claws quickly replacing both of his hands. The archangel moved one foot back, getting into a stance before moving to dodge a harsh swing towards his body, letting out a ' _woah!'_ at the closeness. Dodging the next claw with the wooden sword, Gabriel took a few steps back and twisted around, swinging the sword through the air, only for Fenrir to duck.

Swinging the sword up several times did nothing either, as Fenrir dodged each and every attack. But a hint of luck was on Gabriel's side as the other man took a moment to prepare for his next attack, the archangel forced a harsh kick to his the face. Gabriel quickly backed up as Fenrir regained his balance. He raised the wooden sword and grinned. "Ha!"

Fenrir growled in anger as they circled each other. Stopping a couple yards away from each other, Gabriel lifted his hand and motioned Fenrir over, whistling as he would towards a dog. "Here, boy."

That move only angered Fenrir more, to which he growled again and went to claw at Gabriel again. Both men managed a few swings before wrist and claw met arm and sword, thankfully, the archangel hit Fenrir with the butt of his sword multiple times before pulling back, but the claw's met his skin and trailed from the lower arm down to the hand. "Ahhh!" He looked down at his hand and groaned in disgust. ' _Gabriel, what's going on_?' Even though Gabriel knew it would bite him in the ass later, he ignored his soulmates' groggy and worried voice. She partly knew what he was doing, but she didn't expect for him to end up cutting them both up.

Fenrir raised his eyebrows as he looked the archangel up and down. "Never knew an archangel to _bleed_."

Throwing arms up in the air, Gabriel grinned sarcastically. "You got me!"

With a low growl and grunt, Fenrir took the opportunity to strike again.

Also seeing his own opportunity, Gabriel swung the sword, only for Fenrir to catch it. Managing to keep a grip on the weapon, Gabriel switched his body around and backed both himself and Fenrir up, soon enough making enough room to drive the blade through the other man's body.

The growling stopped. Fenrir was done. But the archangel payed a small price... three claw marks were bleeding heavily down his right lower abdomen. He could hear his soulmate whimpering in pain and freaking out. This is how it bit him in the ass.

' _Hold on, sugar._ _I'll be right there_.' Gabriel pulled the sword out with a grunt, turning around to see Fenrir's limp and lifeless body. After a moment, he pulled out a small sheet of paper that had four names written on it, Fenrir's was crossed out in crimson. ' _Get a cloth and apply pressure if you can move. Just stay awake, I'll be right there.'_

He hated putting (Y/n) in danger like this, especially after their seven years of being apart and with Asmodeus. But Gabriel couldn't risk her seeing him fight and get hurt, of course that logic didn't make any real sense, because if he got hurt...

His soulmate was going to pay the same price of pain.


	10. Chapter 10

The claw marks that dragged across (Y/n)'s body immediately sent her into a state of panic and pain. She had been asleep when her hand was cut-- and it quickly freaked her out. All of her thoughts crossed over to Gabriel being tortured by Asmodeus, and she had to feel his pain as punishment.

' _Gabriel, what's going on_?' The lack of response freaked her out more. Gabriel always answered, no matter what... what was--

A pain in her side caused a scream to escape from her lips. She shot out of the bed and moved a hand to her side, which was now bleeding heavily. Flashbacks from her time in Hell crossed each thought running in her mind. Her soulmate wasn't around to comfort her. Her soulmate wasn't there to ensure everything would be okay.

 _You're weak. You're weak. You're weak. YOU'RE WEAK_ \--

' _Hold on, sugar. I'll be right there_.' Gabriel's voice slowly calmed her heart down, but didn't stop the attack taking place. ' _Get a cloth and apply pressure if you can move. Just stay awake, I'll be right there._ '

(Y/n) couldn't move, she couldn't get out of bed. The only thing she could do was put pressure on the mark using the fabric on her body. _Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. WEAK._

The motel room's door slowly swung open. (Y/n) widened her eyes at the two figures standing in the doorway.

"(Y/n)!" Sam dropped his lock picking kit and zoomed over to her. But, when he reached out to see what was wrong with her side, his sister flinched back and crawled away from him. There was still a lack of trust in touch. 

Dean was by her side next. Not knowing that she didn't react well to touch, he grabbed her arms and moved them away to see the wound, only to be kicked in the face. "Ow! (Y/n), what the hell?!"

The younger male grabbed Dean's shoulder and shook his head. "She doesn't like to be touched, Dean. Go grab a cloth and some alcohol, something to stop the bleeding that isn't her shirt." While Dean grumbled and stormed over to the other side of the room to get the supplies, Sam took a seat on the floor. "(Y/n), where's Gabriel? Why isn't he with you?"

(Y/n) didn't answer, as Sam should've expected. The only movement she made was when Dean put the supplies down on the bed, which was quickly grabbing them and putting a cloth to her side.

The eldest sighed loudly. His patience with finding them had worn thin, and now that they've found (Y/n), meaning Gabriel was in the motel as well, his sister wouldn't utter a word. Though Sam had explained she wouldn't speak at the bunker, Dean ignored it- too caught up on information and getting the gang back together.

Knocking erupted around the motel room. Dean and Sam immediately pulled out their guns, ignoring their sister's wide eyes and sliding off the bed. When Sam opened the door, the brothers stepped back, and (Y/n) rushed forward.

Gabriel was leaning heavily against the door. His hair was no longer slicked back like usual, and was instead dangling all over the place. He had a bloodied hand clutching his right side, which had caked his white button-up in crimson. "Hey, fellas." He looked back and forth between the brothers before resting his gaze on his soulmate. "(Y/n)."

Despite being hurt, (Y/n) rushed over to him and engulfed him in a hug. The pain they felt was ignored for a moment, for separating while his soulmate was asleep hadn't been the brightest idea.

"Okay you two, move apart," Dean grabbed his sister's shirt collar, ignoring her whimpers of protest. "Both of you take a seat on the bed, we're patching you up." He turned to Gabriel, who was groaning both at the pain at the loss of contact, once again, separating had been a bad idea.

And now he had either explaining to do, or a shit load of lies to put out to hide the truth.


	11. Chapter 11

(Y/n) and Gabriel were leaning against the headboard of their bed, fingers intertwined while Sam worked on patching Gabriel up. There was still refusal in touching (Y/n), so the brothers (Sam), thought it best to put a cloth on the archangel first, then have him help his soulmate out.

"Alright, this is gonna hurt a little," Sam warned as he pressed the bandage against the claw marks on Gabriel's stomach.

The archangel groaned, squeezing his soulmate's hand, who was feeling the same amount of pain. "A little?" (Y/n) grunted, meaning she agreed. Small noises were taken as her words, some easier than others to figure out.

"Did you know it all that we were coming?" Dean asked from the opposite side of the bed. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows were furrowed down. Upset, annoyed, any negative emotion that compared to those... he felt.

Gabriel scoffed. "C'mon, gimme a little credit." He sat up, then helped (Y/n) sit up, only for her to put her head on his shoulder. "We felt your witch's tracking spell the moment she laid it on me."

' _Tasted like Haggis._ ' (Y/n)'s nose scrunched up, making Gabriel laugh beside her.

"She said it tasted like Haggis."

Dean rolled his eyes, frustrated at not hearing the words from her. Before he could make a snarky comment on that, Sam interrupted with a needed question: "So, now you're in trouble? Dragging her into it?"

"What gave you that idea?" Gabriel asked, wide eyed and a bit confused... well, the confusion was a lie. 

Rolling his eyes again, Dean gestured to the wounds on the soulmates' sides. "Well, we show up to your room and (Y/n) here is gushing out blood, then you show up looking equally beaten up. Meaning you started something and she got the punch too." 

' _Are you going to lie or tell the truth_?' Of course, (Y/n) knew the answer, she shared a brain with him.

Gabriel shrugged, then gestured to his injury. "This? Y-Ya know, you roll into town for a little 'R and R', needed to grab a drink while she rested for a bit... stumbled into the wrong poker game. Take the guy's money, his wife flirts with ya- though you don't back..." he shrugged again. "Things get messy."

It was, of course, not believable. "You trying to tell us that you two came here for a little 'R and R'?" Sam asked, gesturing around to the motel.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly Riviera," Dean added. His eyes were narrowed, looking mostly at his sister. He really did expect her to open up and talk, or interrupt Gabriel with the truth... but with them being connected and having the same ideas, (Y/n) wasn't going to intervene.

Gabriel looked away, nodded with an unsure smile. "I know, right?" ' _You should get to the part about your grace, they clearly don't believe you_ '. He shot (Y/n) a side glare, then looked back at Sam and Dean. "Yeah... so, uh... I don't suppose you guys have any more of my grace lying around, right? 'Cause uh... tank's a little low."

Sam arched a brow. "Did you drain it killing Asmodeus?"

"And ditching you, as well as a few things to help dear (Y/n) here," Gabriel added, nodding. It earned the Winchester's famous bitch-face from the moose. "It'll be charged- _eventually..._ But, uh, until then..." He raised his eyebrows, hoping to hear they still had some.

Dean closed his eyes. "Whatever we didn't use on you, we used to open a rift."

Right. Jack... and (Y/n)'s mother. A twisted feeling ached around in (Y/n)'s gut at the thought. ' _If they don't have it, are we leaving_?' Part of her didn't want to leave her brothers again, but a larger thought told her that if she stayed, there would be questions and the life would be set back onto her.

' _Leaving_.' Gabriel was a bit shocked on that fact, his grace used for _opening a portal to another world_. But Sam and Dean were Winchesters, so there was that explanation. "Okay, cool. Super Doops. Okay, well, uh..." He nodded to Sam and Dean. "In that case, gentlemen, we must bid you--"

When (Y/n) tried to sit up, she let out a small cry of pain, resulting in Gabriel feeling the same- so they leaned back on the board again. ' _Bad idea..._ ' (Y/n) adjusted her body so she was laying down. "Yeah, nope... maybe after a little siesta." He adjusted his body so that him and (Y/n) were tangled in the bed together, careful not to put pressure on each others' wounds, then closed his eyes.

Dean threw his hands up in the air and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was stupid, and going to take a long time.


	12. Chapter 12

While (Y/n) and Gabriel slept in bed, Sam and Dean decided to take a seat at the motel room table and talk about their situation.

"Until his grace levels come back up, and (Y/n)'s not... afraid of us... I-I," Sam looked over at the sleeping couple, sighing. "I just don't get it."

Dean sucked in his breath. He hated this. He hated how his sister wouldn't talk. He hated that the archangel was connected to her so they shared thoughts. And he currently _hated_ that neither person would cooperate. It was stupid. "Yeah, well, right now, don't care. They're here, and we're gonna keep them here."

Shuffling and loud gibberish filled the room. The brothers turned to see Gabriel, a bit confused, shooting out of the bed to look around. "Where am I-- Where am--" (Y/n) opened her eyes and sat up, groggily rubbing her eyes with her knuckles then pointed at the table. The archangel frowned at Sam and Dean. "Oh, right... you."

Sam pressed his lips into a thin line, holding back a remark that would only make things worse. "Gabriel, (Y/n), look," he rose from his seat and approached the two. "We don't really know what's going on here--"

"We need your help," Dean interrupted. A monologue trying to get his sister and her archangel online wouldn't do anything. 

Gabriel made a face, looking back and forth between the brothers. "Yeah, uh... not a big joiner." He looked at (Y/n), who shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "And she's sort of out of order, so... there's that."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "So you two have better things to do than save the world?"

"Exactly," Gabriel replied, nodding. He slowly got up from the bed, grunting in pain, then held his hand out to (Y/n), who slid off and held onto it. "Look," they walked over to the middle of the room where Gabriel's jacket and two suitcases were. "This has been... great." He groaned a bit while reaching down to pick up their things, (Y/n) took a pale blue suitcase while Gabriel grabbed his jacket and a black suitcase. "A real thrill. But, uh... we just came here for the silver stuff. And since you two are all fresh out," they stopped a few feet away from the door, turning around to face Sam and Dean. "It's time for us to say 'sayonara'."

' _Gabriel, maybe they could help us_ \--'

Before (Y/n) could finish her thought, the motel room door was kicked open, revealing two men. One was dressed in a leather jacket with a maroon t-shirt, while the other looked posh, a green plaid matching suit covering his body.

Gabriel turned around and frowned with a sigh. "Raspberries."

Both men slowly walked into the room, the one with the leather jacket, Narfi, looked between the four. "We're here for the angel." Pausing, his eyes met (Y/n)'s. "And his soulmate." His face was covered by the outline of a glowing green skull for a moment, while the other man's face was masked with the outline of a horse's. The one with the posh outfit, Sleipnir, tightened his grip on a whip he was carrying.

"What the hell are you guys?" Dean raised his eyebrows, not knowing what to think of who the hell was in front of them. "What the hell are these guys?" He asked Gabriel, not taking his eyes off the two men.

"Oh, just a couple of Norse demigods," Gabriel breathed out nonchalantly. He was slowly backing away from the situation.

Sam looked down at Gabriel in shock. "Demigods?!"

Dean raised his gun just as Sleipnir walked up to him, using his whip to dodge the bullet aimed at him. Narfi took care of Sam, lunging at him before the moose could defend himself or do anything. Sam was pushed up against a wall, the man's tight grip around his neck while Dean was defending himself against the whip with a chair.

"Gabriel! (Y/n)! A little help in here!" Dean shouted to the two, who were now watching the fight from behind the motel rooms closet door.

Thoughts were zooming in (Y/n)'s mind as she watched her eldest brother call out for Sam, who was struggling to breathe. Much to Gabriel begging her not to do anything in fear of her getting hurt, (Y/n) took out two of the swords and rushed over to Sam, just as Dean threw the other man onto the table.

She had zero idea where the sudden bravery came from, as she hadn't felt it in years, but it did Sam enough good. The wooden blade drove into Narfi's chest, who had been holding Sam in a choke-hold, forcing him to drop her older brother.

Sleipnir, looked up at her in shock, as he had also expected her to do nothing. (Y/n) took out the other sword and twisted it in her hands, pointing it at him. No words left her lips, but her expression and actions were clear, and it scared the demigod into running out of the room.

After the demigod left, (Y/n) groaned and clutched her side, dropping her head as she tried to catch her breath. Gabriel emerged from the closet, doing the same, and looked at his soulmate. "Dammit, I told you not to move!"

' _You were taking your time to think about coming out, Sam was going to die._ ' She shot back, glaring at her soulmate. The anger, of course, didn't last long. ' _'M sorry_.'

Dean looked at his sister, watching her lean on the wall for support. "Are you okay?" She waved a hand in the air, dismissing her pain. "Right then." He pulled two things from his pockets, a black pair of cuffs used for angels and demons, and a regular pair used for humans. "Before you even think about it, you two aren't going anywhere."

Gabriel sighed, looking down at the floor. He was going to grab (Y/n) and go after Narfi, but at the moment, weakness was on his side.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriel and (Y/n) were cuffed together, the archangel having part of his right cuff around an iron bar, and the ex-hunter's left cuff was connected to her soulmate's wrist. They couldn't help one another out and escape this way.

There was a lot to talk about when Sam and Dean returned.

' _It's best if we talk to them anyway, Gabe. We could use their help with this_.' (Y/n) tried. After having the guts to fight back against the demigods, she wanted to end this, just as much as her soulmate did. At the moment, she thought it best for her brothers to help them.

Gabriel looked at her, shaking his head. "This is for me to do, for _us_ to do. This isn't Dumb and Dumber's fight, (Y/n)."

Before (Y/n) could give him a snarky reply, the motel room door opened. Dean and Sam walked into the room, the elder sibling taking his jacket off to get comfortable.

"You know, you guys are lucky I'm low on juice," Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the two, "considering what I did to the last guy who locked us up." (Y/n) shifted uncomfortably, the dead prince of Hell still a touchy subject to her.

Sam narrowed his eyes right back, anger and impatience reaching its peak. "You know what? We said we'd let you two go; just as soon as one of you tells us what the hell is going on here." Part of him hoped (Y/n) would speak, as he was a little tired of the archangel speaking for them both. For all he knew, Gabriel could be expressing just his words, not (Y/n)'s.

Clicking his tongue, Gabriel shook his head. "Yeah, uh... it's not a fun story." Once again, (Y/n) shifted in her seat, knowing that the story would be put out either way. "For either of us."

"Well, we just broke into a junkyard and stuffed the body of a demigod into a car crusher. So," he and Sam took a seat. Dean chose to sit backwards in a chair, and Sam took a seat on the table. "I think you two owe us some answers."

Gabriel clenched his jaw, but prepared to tell the story. "Okay- they're not really _demigods_." Dean hummed. "Look, the whole Norse pantheon is its own weird thing." He paused, thinking of something that would help the hunters understand. "Think of 'em more as... god-begotten monsters."

"Whatever. What did they want with you two?"

His jaw clenched again, with a side of an eye roll and silent sigh. "I killed their brother."

Sam raised his eyebrows, shocked at the statement. "Why?"

"Remember when I told you what happened after me and (Y/n) faked our deaths at the Elysian Motel?"

Sam went over what was written on the walls again. "Yeah, you two went to Monte Carlo, finished up your bond, and lived with a bunch of pornstars in the beginning." Dean nodded with a thin smile at the mention of porn stars, he did not yet know, however, about the two's finished bond.

"Well," Gabriel looked to (Y/n), who nodded. "I left a few parts out."

The archangel went into a lengthy story of what happened after the Elysian Motel. He started with (Y/n) asking to attend her 'funeral', wanting to see Sam and Dean one last time. The exposition made both brothers frown, and send her a hurt look mixed with a glare.

Next was the start of their time in Monte Carlo. Gabriel and (Y/n) received help from Narfi, Fenrir, and Sleipnir. (Y/n) was quickly introduced before the brothers could mention giving him porn stars, they were a bit shocked to see a hunter as his soulmate, but she promised not to do a thing. So, the only time Gabriel attended something that surrounded the porn stars was a poker game, to which he usually won. (Y/n) watched on the sidelines, shaking her head at the reactions that followed.

"As I've mentioned before, (Y/n) and I completed our bond." (Y/n) found a way to intertwine their fingers at that, afraid of Dean's reaction to it. "That's why we were very... close after Ketch brought us to the bunker."

Dean's lips curved to a frown. "I didn't know there was a last stage to the bond. (Y/n) only mentioned what stage you had." His sister shifted in her seat and looked extremely uncomfortable, making him roll his eyes. "Great. Another lie."

' _I did tell him, I just didn't explain it fully._ ' Then again, it could be the fact it's almost been eight years since they've seen one another.

"Dean." Sam smacked his brother's arm, shaking his head. "Not the time."

Gabriel sighed. "Yes, there's a final stage. And she did tell you, just not how. But Sam knows, so I suppose you should. Is that okay, sugar?" ' _As long as he doesn't lunge at us_.' "I'll talk, but you're not allowed to get angry, no matter what. We don't need your shit on this on top of everything that's going on."

Both brothers raised their eyebrows. The archangel's tone went from calm to hostile in a matter of seconds. Sam wondered if that had been (Y/n)'s anger that mixed with Gabriel's tone.

"The final stage makes us inseparable. If we are to be away from one another for a certain amount of time, (Y/n) could fall into a coma and get really sick, _usually_ resulting in me doing my damndest to get us back together." Gabriel squeezed his soulmate's hand. "Unfortunately, shortly after we bonded like this, we were sacked and sold to Asmodeus. He kept us separate for... reasons that I'd rather not repeat."

Dean leaned forward, full on glaring at the archangel. "You mean to tell me, that she was in a coma while you two were in Hell?" Ah, there was the big-brother tone again. In seven years of not being around her brothers, this sure was one thing (Y/n) had not missed.

"Asmodeus made sure she... wasn't in one." Was Gabriel's only reply. His tone also said: " _Keep getting pissy about this and I'll give you my own form of hell_."

Sam smacked Dean's arm again. "Stop it, Dean. There's no need for this." He turned back to Gabriel, eyeing his twin for a second, who looked ready to cry. "Why would they sell you two to Asmodeus?"

"Hell-ooo? Lucifer?" Gabriel drawled, narrowing his eyes at Sam. "In case you don't remember, there was an apocalypse brewing at the time."

"We remember."

"Well," the archangel sighed. "Vegas odds had by bro pulling off a _big_ win."

Dean smiled sarcastically, nodding. "Yeah, and whose fault is that?"

"Mm... Fenrir, Sleipnir, and Narfi were just trying to cover their keisters." Gabriel ignored that comment, though Dean was seriously pushing his limit. "They needed to get rid of us before Lucifer figured out where they had us hidden." His voice slowly rose, anger dripping from it. "But selling _me_ and _(Y/n)_ to that Kentucky Fried B-Hole? For them? That was profit."

The eldest nodded again, having figured everything out. "So you want revenge..." He looked at (Y/n), who didn't say or do anything.

"Well _obviously_." Gabriel snapped. "Roasting Asmodeus was uh... satisfying for a hot minute. But you know one thing better than killing him? _Slaughtering them all_."

Sam looked over at the case on the bed, walking over to open it. "But since you're low on grace, you had to do it the old fashioned way-- with wood." He paused, looking at the four sticks of wood. "How come there are four swords if there are only three gods or monsters?"

He gestured to the white sword, which was above all the others. Gabriel and (Y/n) turned. "That top one? That's for the man with the plan, the architect of my torture, and my own personal public enemy _numero uno_... Their papa... _Loki_."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of sexual abuse

After telling the story of how the soulmates eloped to Monte Carlo and got captured, Dean needed something strong in his system. He pulled a flask from his pocket, turned around, and took a long swig of it. There were multiple bits of their story that seriously bothered him, the top two being his sister running away because of the archangel, and how they were in the final stage of their bond... ugh. Then there was 'Loki' business to top it all.

"Hold on..." Dean turned around at the thought of the god. "I thought Loki was _you_."

Gabriel shrugged lifted his cuffed hand in the air. "It's trippy, I know." He sighed internally. More stories. _Fun._ "Look, remember when I told you I went into witness protection? Who do you think put me there?"

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Loki?" His tone suggested clear disbelief, which made little sense in this situation. Gabriel was pouring out everything that he'd done with (Y/n) for the past years... why wouldn't they believe him? "You and Loki are friends?"

The archangel let out a breathy chuckle. "We _were_." Time for another story. "A few thousand epochs ago, I was out for a... hike in the fjords. Came across Loki _bound_ in a cave, snake dripping _venom_ into his eye. Ugh..." He made a disgusted face. "Apparently he had some spat with his pops." _'Continue the story, Gabriel._ ' He shot (Y/n) a look, then sighed. "Anyhoo, I freed him. Saved his life."

Dean made a ' _you've got to be kidding me_ ' face then threw the flask aside. "Then my real brothers started going at it... I wanted out." His whiskey eyes avoided Sam and Dean's, feeling a tad guilty. "Loki owed me one... So, he helped me ditch 'Gabriel' and become him."

' _That's how you became the Trickster..._ ' (Y/n) hadn't been told the story yet, which was part of the reason Gabriel felt guilty.

"So... then you took on his whole 'Trickster vibe'." Dean finished, leaning on the chair he had been sitting on before.

Gabriel tapped his nose twice, then pointed at Dean. 

"What did Loki do while you were impersonating him?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Ah, well..." Gabriel shrugged lightly. "He had his own family drama to worry about. It was in his best interest to go off the grid for a while."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "But you two saw him in Monte Carlo." Now he was confused, just a smidge.

"Well..." Shrugging again, Gabriel eyed (Y/n), who had been silent both ways during the telling. "We needed some place to hide... he'd already helped me the once, so I figured he would allow me in, with (Y/n) too. Every god, celestial being, and demon understands soulmates... so he did too." 

Dean scoffed and shook his head, a fake smile reaching his lips. "You know, none of this would've happened if you two just stuck around and helped us fight Lucifer." The slight annoyance was towards both Gabriel and (Y/n). She had a hand in this too, and she's a Winchester and a _hunter_. That was her job, to be with family and fight evil sons of bitches.

Anger slowly rose in Gabriel, while (Y/n) just felt annoyed, and a tad hurt. "Hey, I did help you- and (Y/n) had a hand in it too." He slowly stood up, his soulmate having no choice but to do the same. But it ended being good for her, as she was able to stand behind Gabriel, resting her head against him. She had a feeling that a fight was coming up... and that's the last thing she wants to see at the moment. "Casa Erotica?"

Sam made a face. "You call that help?"

"I call that art," Gabriel corrected, then turned to Sam. "But yes, without _me_ you two chuckle heads _never_ would've known how to throw Lucifer back in the cage."

There it was again, rising anger. (Y/n)'s annoyance slowly fell, as Gabriel's anger started to cloud it. "But instead of giving us a hand, you two _ran_. And you just did it again when you two ditched us at the bunker." He turned to his sister. "You've never been a runner before you met him. _Family comes first_ , don't you remember that?"

Sam, seeing what was happening here, and not wanting it to escalate further, lightly touched Dean's arm. "Alright, Dean--"

"I have more important things to do then join your little band of Merry Men." Gabriel snapped back. ' _I wanted out... I know family comes first..._ ' (Y/n) sniffed beside him, her nose twitching. "And didn't you hear before? She wanted _out_. And that still applies now!"

Dean shook his head. "What you're doing here, isn't important. And you can't escape the life--"

"EVERYDAY ASMODEUS TORTURED ME!" Gabriel shouted, his fuse finally snapping. (Y/n) flinched beside him. "EVERYDAY I LISTENED TO YOUR SISTER'S CRIES FOR HIM TO STOP- EVERYDAY I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO COMFORT HER. EVERY. DAY." (Y/n) leaned on him more, the mention of what had been done to her breaking her again. "HE FED OFF MY GRACE FOR YEARS, HE MADE SURE THAT I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP HER. HE USED ME- HE USED _HER_. HE DEBASED ME UNTIL I WAS--" He stopped, tears nearly falling from his eyes. Both Sam and Dean watched Gabriel's breakdown stop, but they saw the tears streaming down (Y/n)'s cheeks. "What _I_ went through, what _she_ went through... _you don't forgive_." He squeezed his soulmate's hand tightly, knowing that shouting wasn't the best thing to do with her around quite yet. "Everyone who had a hand in it _will_ die. Get me?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of sexual abuse, physical abuse, emotional abuse, and attempt/thoughts of suicide mentioned

"Everyone who had a hand in it _will die_. Get me?"

Sam's eyes flickered from Gabriel's to (Y/n)'s. He half expected his twin to open her mouth and say something on the matter, but she still remained silent. "Yeah. We do."

Pulling away from his anger and annoyance, Dean sighed. "Okay, you guys went through it. We get it, alright?" Gabriel turned his attention to Dean, not quite relaxing his body yet. "But killing Loki," he shook his head, "not gonna change any of that." The archangel pursed his lips, looking away. "'S not. In fact- probably not gonna make you feel better. _Either_ of you."

Gabriel looked to the ground, then at his soulmate. (Y/n) lifted her head from his shoulder. "Well, agree to disagree, Dean-o. We all have our demons." He turned his eyes back to Dean and Sam. "Mine are here, in this town. And if they're my demons, they're hers too."

"Okay," Sam said quietly, nodding. He took a few steps forward. "But, you're low on grace. And Loki knows you two are coming--"

"Sam." Dean interrupted. At that, the brothers left the room to talk.

(Y/n) sighed aloud, rubbing away her dry tears with her knuckles. ' _Sam wants to help, but Dean doesn't like the whole revenge-scene. It's run throughout the family... it never really works for us, it always ends ugly._ ' She paused and looked down. ' _Even if it involves me... he doesn't want to help. Imagine that._ '

That hurt her. _Of course_ it hurt her. There was an opportunity for those involved in her kidnapping to be brought to 'justice'. Even if it was killing each and every one, (Y/n) saw it as fine. In a way, it would put her at peace.

Before Gabriel could express some comforting words, Sam and Dean entered the room again. "Gabriel, (Y/n)," both looked up at him. "If you agree to help us, we'll agree to help you."

Their sister's eyes widened, and she turned her attention to Dean. Her older brother smacked his lips and shrugged with the smallest smile, even if had sarcasm drawn into it. Gabriel squeezed her hand again, also looking between the brothers. He hummed to them, a silent 'thank you'/'yes'.

(Y/n)'s upper lip twitched for a few moments before it bloomed into a smile.

-

While Sam and Dean prepared bags for the fight, Gabriel and (Y/n) stepped out of the room to change into less bloody clothing. The archangel chose a pair of dark jeans, a dark green t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. (Y/n) had a bit of trouble choosing, as she sort of forgotten what had been her usual hunter clothing.

Gabriel pointed at a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, a gray t-shirt, then black combat boots. "That's the last thing you wore before we left for Monte Carlo." He watched her slowly tremble while putting it on, still shaken by the events that happened there. "Hey, hold on."

(Y/n) paused, her fingers holding the hem of her top. Her soulmate strolled over to the other side of the bathroom and took her hands in his.

"We're going to get through this, okay?" Gabriel squeezed her hands. "Those S.O.B.'s won't ever bother us like this again." He let go of her hands and pressed his lips against hers for a few seconds. "It'll be over soon, and after helping your brothers, we can go back to living away from the life."

Another pause. (Y/n) opened her mouth, a hoarse reply coming out. "You... s-still ow-owe me..." She couldn't finish, but Gabriel knew what she was talking about.

He couldn't help but smile. She had spoken outside of their heads, even if it was a few words. "That condo in New York, I know." He chuckled and shook his head, kissing her temple before walking out of the bathroom. "I haven't forgotten."

Knowing that his soulmate would need a few minutes on her own, Gabriel decided to talk to Sam and Dean about her, which they had agreed to do. (Y/n) told him that she didn't want to see the looks of pity on her older brothers' faces, or anger for that matter.

"Before you two say anything on what we're doing, there's something that _needs_ to be discussed." Sam and Dean shut up fast, hoping it was about- "This involves (Y/n)."

Everyone got comfortable wherever they were sitting. Gabriel let out a deep sigh and intertwined his hands together. "As you two are aware, (Y/n) had a different... relationship with Asmodeus than I did.

"The prince's goal for me was to break me, completely. And he had... some sort of attraction to her, and he also found that... using her like his personal toy would break me." Dean and Sam flinched, and there it was. Pity. "If she didn't... obey him, make enough noise for him... make enough noise for _me to hear her_ , he would punish her by... beating me." Gabriel shivered at the memories.

Dean leaned forward, crossing his arms. "Why didn't you help her? She's your soul-- you two are _soulmates_. Didn't that help any?"

Gabriel's expression darkened, and he glared at the older Winchester. "I don't think you understand. If a certain amount of time passes when we're not together, we lose all communication with each other." ' _Calm down, he's just trying to understand_.' His eyes softened, and he took in a deep breath. "Without my grace too, I couldn't do anything. In the seven years of being apart from her... I can't tell you how many times I thought about..."

Pausing, he tried to find the right words as to which Sam and Dean would understand. "If I died, (Y/n) would've died too. I considered finding a way to... kill myself so we wouldn't have to endure pain like that anymore." Both hunters' eyes widened at that. "Even if that meant I'd be in her Heaven instead of where angels go when they die, I knew that she wouldn't want that. (Y/n)'s too stubborn for own good."

Sam pressed his lips into a thin line. "That's why she won't talk. And doesn't like being touched by anyone but you." It wasn't a question.

Gabriel snapped his fingers. "Bingo. All she needs is time, and no matter how frustrating it may be for you to hear my voice-" He looked at Dean, who scowled, "but I tell you her thoughts as well. I physically can't lie about how she's feeling."

On cue, (Y/n) opened the door to the bathroom and stepped out. She was tugging at the cuffs of her jacket, looking a tad uncomfortable. ' _Y'all done talking_?'

"They understand." Gabriel nodded to the boys.

Dean looked at his sister, who smiled at him and Sam. He then clapped his hands together and stood up to finish putting a few bags together. "Right then, let's get this show on the road."


	16. Chapter 16

After the conversation involving (Y/n), everything slowly fell back into hunting Sleipnir and Loki. The twins were working with one another to put together bullets while Dean finished filling his duffel bag up.

Sam found it nice to be able to do something like this without (Y/n) flinching away. There was even a small smile on her face when Sam helped her if her hands started to shake. It felt like old times.

"Alright, Uma, what's the plan?" Dean asked Gabriel as he threw a bag over his shoulder.

Gabriel walked over to the case of wooden swords and sighed, checking to make sure they were all accounted for. "Welp, Sleipnir is _a lot_ of things, but he is mainly a coward." He clicked the suitcase shut and turned around. "I bet all the personal lubricant in the S.F.V. that after we killed Narfi, he ran straight back to papa's skirts."

"So... he and Loki will be together," Sam said, looking up from making the bullets. "That's great. How do we find them?"

Ah. "There're about a five minute drive from here." Gabriel replied nonchalantly, ignoring Sam and Dean's faces. "Penthouse of the Ophidian hotel."

"Seriously?" "You've known this the whole time?"

Gabriel made a face, shocked at their reaction mixed with one saying: ' _duh_ '. "Well sure! That's what Loki does. He rolls into a dump town, finds the seediest motel, then uses some mojo to give it his patented Cinderella treatment. Loki has his fun... then he moves on. (Y/n) and I've been tracking him since Amarillo."

Dean narrows his eyes. "And you didn't go after him. Why?"

" 'Cause that's--" Gabriel made another face, saying: ' _Why would you ask such a thing? It's obvious_ '. Rolling his eyes, he continued, "...For the most satisfying satisfying retributive experience, everyone knows you don't take on the Big Bad from the jump. You work up to him like so."

He started to pat his pockets, searching for the sheet of paper. (Y/n) shoved her hand through one of her jacket pockets and pulled out the sheet. ' _Oops, sorry._ ' She stood up from her chair and handed it to Dean, not knowing how it had slipped into her pocket. After her brother took it, she moved to stand behind Gabriel, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her head on one of his shoulders. Little contact had been made, so the soulmates needed to be touching each other again.

Dean read the paper, closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at the two. "What am I looking at?"

The archangel's smile slowly dropped. He looked between Sam and Dean. "You- You've never seen a kill-list before? Wow." Dean looked up and rolled his eyes. "Hmm... okay," Gabriel cleared his throat and pointed down the list of names. "There's Fenrir, Narfi, Sleipnir, and then last but not least- Loki." Dean nodded along at each name, while Sam already looked done with the situation. "I'm killing all his sons in order. And then, when he's got nothing left, I take him out."

' _Dean's gonna say this is stupid_ ,' (Y/n) told Gabriel. Though it's been nearly eight years since they've been around each other, she can still pinpoint parts of him that most likely stuck around.

The eldest hunter let out a breathy laugh. "This is so stupid." His green eyes trailed to his sister's (e/c) eyes. "And you agree with this completely? Thi-This isn't at all ridiculous to you?"

(Y/n) shrugged, mouthing 'no'. ' _Told you so.'_ She let go of Gabriel, straightening her posture. A thick notebook with the motel's name on it made its way into her hands as well as a pen. After writing what she wanted to say, (Y/n) presented it to her brothers. ' _ **As long as Loki gets what he deserves, I'm okay with it**_.'

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and snatched the paper back. (Y/n) felt anger bubbling up from him, therefore it took over her. "Really? Is it? 'Cause let me tell you something," his fiery whiskey eyes flickered back and forth between the brothers. "Seven years is a long-ass time for us to plan a personal brand of vengeance. So if you guys aren't gonna get onboard-"

A red flag popped up in Sam's mind, which drove him to interfere. He stood up, letting out a series of "no's", interrupting Dean's reply. "We're on board," he gave the soulmates a small smile, cocking the gun in his hand before turning to his brother. "Right, Dean?"

The eldest grunted in response. Gabriel leaned forward, raising his hand to his ear. "I'm sorry- what was that?"

Dean held back a snarky remark with a silent sigh. "Sure."

Gabriel's mouth twitched to a mock smile and his hand fell. "Peachy." Then the smile fell again. "So here's what we're gonna do: We go in, we kill Sleipnir, and then we surprise Big Daddy in the penthouse." The case full of wooden swords was in one of his hands, while the other took (Y/n)'s. "Easy peasy like a breezy."

Before they stepped out, Sam held a gun out to his sister. "You're going to need one of these." He had a feeling she wouldn't be committing the murder, considering how hesitant she was around conflict.

(Y/n) looked down at the weapon, her face paling. What happened with the wooden sword was out of instinct and the need to protect her brother, after fleeing all those years ago, she told her soulmate that a weapon would never be put in her hands again. Never.

' _Gabriel..._ ' She was hesitant. She didn't know whether to break that promise to herself again. Her angel told her that he would do the killing, not wanting the promise to resurface and cause panic once more. ' _Should I..._ '

"(Y/n), you'll..." Gabriel wanted her to be safe, even if she was by his side. But swearing to herself on never touching a weapon again (because they thought nothing would ever happen like this) wasn't going to do much good against Loki and his child. Instead of having her take the gun, he let go of the case for a moment and snapped his fingers, a wooden dagger appearing on his soulmate's belt. "Only use that if you need to, okay? Stay by my side and hopefully you won't have to do much."

That sent a quick message to both Sam and Dean that their sister had truly given up hunting. The only fighting she seemed to do was protecting herself and a mental fight.

Neither brother knew how long it would truly last after defeating Loki.


	17. Chapter 17

As Gabriel had said, the place were Loki was saying wasn't too far from their original location. The four rode silently in Baby, the only sounds to be heard coming from the radio and the Impala's engine.

(Y/n) thought about what she had swore upon herself all those years ago. Leaving the hunting life for good and never touching a weapon again, unless it was self-defense... Knowing what would happen after killing Loki, the doors to hunting would open for her again, whether she liked it or not. There was no going back to her promise, no matter how much she wanted to head to Gabriel's promised condo in New York, (Y/n) had wanted to experience the city life, there was nothing either of them could do.

Well, there _is_ the option of running away, running away is always an option. Albeit at this point, (Y/n) sort of wanted to stay with her brothers. The mention of her mother being alive, Sam and Dean slowly accepting her 'living' again. Running away may have been an option before, but it was quickly crossed out.

"So, if (Y/n)'s not gonna fight, why's she coming in with us?" Dean's question had no offense hidden in the words, he was being completely serious. "Couldn't she stay at the motel where she won't have to do anything if something happens?"

Gabriel looked at his soulmate, seeing if she would want to speak, but she shook her head, leaving him to explain it. "If she had stayed at the motel _by herself_ something could've snatched her and I wouldn't be able to swoop in as her usual knight in shining armor."

Sam eyed the two in the backseat using the mirror. "Still, if she's not going to fight, should she at least stay in the car? I doubt anything close by would want to get her in here."

There was silence after the next comment. The idea was a good one, in its own way, but there was a mere problem with it as well.

"I can't leave her on her own for a while," Gabriel said. "I've been out and about while she's been at the motel, we need to be side-by-side for a bit... that's why I gave her that stick of wood. She'll only use it if it's _absolutely necessary_."

There were consequences to the smallest actions and choices made when soulmates were separated. Mostly, it depends on what is done. In Gabriel and (Y/n)'s situation, both needed to stay together for a long time, needing to make up for the seven years of separation. But, the ex-hunter refused to fight, meaning when it came to killing off Loki and his sons, bringing her along wasn't the greatest decision.

The consequence of not having (Y/n) by his side while fighting the 'demigods' was a form of separation anxiety, at least for (Y/n). If Gabriel hadn't showed up when Sam and Dean had entered their motel room, they most likely would've seen their sister in a ball and crying, or- worst case scenario, passed out on her bed.

"So, what, she's going to be by your side while you kill Loki? Is that- wouldn't that be putting her in even more danger?" Sam turned around in his seat, fully facing the two.

Gabriel shrugged. "She's most likely going to trail behind us, edge away from the 'danger'. If (Y/n) doesn't want to fight, that makes her vulnerable. So, her being in the back, away from the fighting, is our best bet."

The end of his sentence said: " _This is final, drop it. We already had this planned out before._ "

Both Sam and Dean hoped that the soulmates' plan would go through as well as they said it would...

But when does a Winchester ever get what they truly hope for?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Memories of abuse and a panic attack

In the end, (Y/n) ended up staying in the Impala. She promised to only leave if absolutely necessary, meaning one of them was in danger and the others couldn't help. Meaning, the ex-hunter was a last resort.

"Be careful, Gabriel," (Y/n) said hoarsely, not loud enough for her brothers to hear. Small words and phrases were all she could put out at the moment, and she wasn't comfortable with Sam and Dean hearing her voice yet.

The archangel gave her a lopsided smile. "I'll try my best, sweets." He pecked her forehead and squeezed her hand. "Only come if needed, okay? You're a little rusty in fightin' and I don't want you gettin' hurt."

(Y/n) nodded. "P-Promise." Then she closed her mouth once more. A simple wave was sent to her brothers, who had actually seen her speak.

Sam elbowed Dean, silently telling him to not say anything to her about speaking. "She's gotta get comfortable with someone first, and that's gonna be Gabriel."

So, Dean put a pin on it.

While her brothers and Gabriel went after Loki, (Y/n) decided to close her eyes. There was a strange amount of fatigue hovering over her body, so sleep seemed like the best option.

-

_"Well, well, well. Never thought I'd see an archangel with a human soulmate... let alone a Winchester."_

_(Y/n) and Gabriel were separated, each tied to a pole six feet apart. There was a gag in the hunter's mouth, and the bag from before over the archangel's head. The bag prevented him from using his grace._

_'Asmodeus,' Gabriel told the hunter. Through their minds, his tone was livid. 'A prince of Hell.'_

_The hunter's eyes widened, making the prince laugh aloud. "I see you're talking to each other. He's introduced me, hasn't he?" He knelt down and placed his hand under her chin, inspecting her features. "You're quite beautiful, you know. Not what I expected at all."_

_(Y/n) flinched away from him, narrowing her eyes. 'Gabriel, can we do anything?' She was already desperate to get out of the situation. The way Asmodeus was eyeing her... if Gabriel didn't have the bag over his head, the prince would be ashes by now. 'I don't--'_

_Their conversation was cut short when a surge of pain went through their bodies. Gabriel let out a groan while (Y/n) hissed. 'Gabriel?' No response. 'Gabriel!'_

_Asmodeus grinned, turning to the archangel. "You won't be hearing him for a while. You've reached your limit of no contact."_

_(Y/n) suddenly felt dizzy. Her eyes started to close, and she could hear Gabriel trying to shout, but it came out muffled. Right, if they were separated for a certain amount of time, she'd fall into a coma._

_"Now, we can't have you falling asleep yet." Asmodeus touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it. (Y/n) gasped awake and whimpered. The prince dug his finger into her cheek, making her flinch. "Careful. Flinch away from me again, and you'll be punished severely."_

_Standing up, Asmodeus snapped his fingers. Two demons came into the room and picked Gabriel up by his shoulders, resulting in him struggling. "Put him in a cell, far away from my quarters."_

_"Gabriel!" (Y/n) shouted through the gag, already beginning to cry. Her chest felt so_ tight _, and her head was beginning to pound. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It huRTS--_

_Asmodeus picked her up, tightening his grip on her shoulder. "You broke the rules already." (Y/n) cried in pain when he struck her cheek. "You will not speak unless I tell you to, otherwise I'll pay Gabriel a visit and make you suffer. Am I clear?"_

_She whimpered and nodded. "Y-Yes."_

_The prince stopped in front of his quarters, turning around to lower his head so they were eye-to-eye. "That's 'yes sir' to you."_

_-_

(Y/n) gasped awake, feeling two immense emotions. Her chest fell and rose at an unsteady pace. _He's dead. He's dead. He's dead._ She curled up into a ball and let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes. Her hand met the leather seat, and she started to tap using her fingers. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5. 1, 2 ,3 ,4, 5. 1, 2--_

' _(Y/n)!_ ' Gabriel's voice cried through her head. There was pain all through her body, immediately telling her that her soulmate was in trouble.

The ex-hunter quickly opened the door to Baby and ran into the motel. She ignored the body of Sleipnir and two others on the ground. When she arrived at the scene, however, Gabriel had Loki pinned to a wall. A wooden sword was inches from the god's chest.

Sam and Dean grabbed her shoulders, keeping her from moving into the scene. (Y/n) growled at the two, but stayed put.

Loki let out a breathy chuckle, looking at the three siblings, then back to Gabriel. "Of course. _Of course,_ you would need someone to swoop in and save your pitiful ass." He looked back at (Y/n). "And it's your broken soulmate too. What is she going to do besides break down and realize that even through your full bond, _you're nothing._ "

"Shut up!" Gabriel hissed.

"Face it old friend, you're a joke," Loki continued, managing a small, mocking smile. "You're a failure. You live for pleasure." His eyes widened as he shook his head, continuing his mocking. "You stand for _nothing._ And in the end, that's exactly what you'll die for, dragging sweet (Y/n) with you."

Gabriel tilted his head, pushing down everything the god said. "You first." He finally spoke, then drove the wooden blade into Loki's chest. The god screamed, then dropped to the ground when the sword was removed.

(Y/n) pushed through her brothers and jumped onto her soulmate, letting out shaky breaths. So much physical and emotional _pain_. 

Through the hug, Gabriel looked to Sam, who nodded towards him. The archangel nodded back, then dropped the sword and wrapped his arms around (Y/n), resting his chin on her head.


	19. Chapter 19

While the brothers packed up for their trip back to the bunker, (Y/n) stood next to Gabriel, both glancing at the hotel. There had been a good friendship for a while between Loki and the archangel, and now it was gone. The words the god had said aloud were slowly dispersing, but they still hit hard.

They turned around to face Sam and Dean. "Listen," Gabriel started. "I know you two weren't the, uh, _eagerest_ of beavers when it came to helping us back there... so, uh..." He looked the ground. "We just wanted to say thanks."

Sam nodded. Finding the silence awkward, Gabriel decided to address the elephant in the town. "So, this... other-world Michael... how we doin' this?"

The younger Winchester furrowed his brows in surprise. "Wait- you two are actually going to help us?"

"Yeah, no tricks?" Dean added.

' _Are we really going with Sam and Dean_?' (Y/n) asked, side-glancing at Gabriel. Part of her didn't want to, but a deal is a deal. Still, they could leave and grab that condo in New York that (Y/n) was promised. She'd always wanted to visit the big city, and the thought of it sounded nice. But there was family too...

Gabriel looked at his soulmate, nodding then turned back to the brothers. "A deal is a deal." Pausing, he shrugged. "And, if I'm being perfectly honest, tricks are for kids." (Y/n) snorted beside him, making the archangel smile a bit. "And... this isn't just my decision, she agrees too." ' _Family comes first_.' "She said 'family comes first'."

Dean nodded with the smallest smile. "Glad to have you two on board." Then he moved to Baby to jump into the driver's seat.

Sam approached the two, mainly facing Gabriel. "Hey, how you two feeling? Now that you..."

The archangel smiled. "Got our sweet-sweet vengeance on?" His tone was a little joking, but Sam responded with a hesitant 'yeah sure.' "Swell, Sam. I'm a whole new guy, and (Y/n)'s slowly gettin' back into the game."

"That's what I thought," Sam let out a breathy chuckle.

After they all were buckled up in the car, Sam popped up a question that he had wanted to ask since they saw each other at the motel. "I, uh, wanted to ask something..." Gabriel looked up from his soulmate, arching (no pun intended) a brow. "You two have rings on your fingers, did you...?"

The Impala screeched to a halt. Dean turned over in his seat, eyeing his sister's left hand. "Sonovabitch." He wasn't angry... well, more of surprise mixed with anger. "When did this happen?"

Gabriel shifted in his seat. "A full bond is basically marriage, so for the 'human-experience' part of this, I proposed to her." (Y/n) looked down at the silver band, nervously twisting it with her right hand. "Told the priest my last name... so she is no longer (Y/n) Winchester, but (Y/n) Speight, which is my fake last name." _(For those of you who get that- you deserve a cookie)_ "I couldn't exactly ask for your blessing... so..."

"Fine by me," Sam shrugged.

Dean mumbled a ' _whatever_ ' when Sam smacked his arm. The journey to the bunker began once again, this time, less questions asked on what happened between the soulmates.

-

' _This place is huge_!' (Y/n) said to Gabriel as they got their room ready. ' _I-I never thought that we'd ever even **find** a place to call home!_'

 **Home.** A foreign word to the world of hunting, but it seems like Sam and Dean found it. There were so many other things to consider as well: Her mother was back, Gabriel has a nephew which meant _she_ has a nephew, there's another world with Michael in it--

"Slow down on the thoughts, sugar." Gabriel chuckled, tapping her away from the new present. "We'll get used to this place soon enough, I'm sure of it. And your mother... we'll see where that leads us, okay?"

(Y/n) nodded, a large smile still on her face. She hadn't been this happy in so long. It was like the memory of everything that happened to them before was gone, locked away in a cage. ' _Sorry. I'll sleep on it_.' At that moment, a yawn left her lips.

Castiel walked into the room again, watching (Y/n) crawl into bed and close her eyes. "She seems fine at the moment."

The archangel looked back at her, his smile faltering. "At the moment, yes. This has already built the walls of our time in Hell away. But I doubt it'll last long." He sighed, shaking his head. "It'll take a while for her to get used to everything again."

Castiel nodded. "Of course, brother." He patted his older brother's shoulder. "Get some rest while you can, we have lots of work to do tomorrow."

Nodding back, Gabriel shut the door to his bedroom and slowly got into bed with (Y/n). She immediately curled up against him, her breathing slowing back down. He was well aware of what happened back at the hotel, her memories leaking into her dreams. Placing a hand on her forehead and closing his eyes, the memories once again left her mind, replacing them with the world they wanted to create for themselves.

A world without hunting. A world with peace and no monsters or celestial beings to stop them. 

A world they knew they could never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The next book is not up yet!


End file.
